


Come and Sit on my Face If You Love Me

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha makes the request and Steve never turns her down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Come and Sit on my Face If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Face-sitting.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.  
> ~ 
> 
> The title comes from a naughty parody of Red River Valley that my hubby used to sing to me when we were dating.

Natasha laughed. “You’re a big strong man. I think you can handle little ol’ me sitting on your face.”

Steve realized that he had never done it that way. He also knew he’d do most anything Natasha asked of him.

“Is there a particular reason you want this?” he asked. 

They were sitting on the sofa, watching some kid movie when she’d asked him right out of the blue. Now they were in the bedroom and both of them were already naked. There had been quite a lot of kissing and touching in between. 

“I like to be on top all the time,” she told him with a shoulder bump. 

“I’ve known that since I met you,” he told her, kissing his way down her body. 

When he landed between her legs, she looked down at him and pointed to the bed. “You lie down here.” 

He obeyed, getting on his back. 

“You haven’t done it this way before?” 

“Nope. I trust you will teach me.”

“It’s not that different from the other way, except I sort of have you prisoner.” She moved to straddle him and wiggled her way up so her pussy was right over his mouth. She held her labia folds open as she lowered herself to his mouth. 

He’d always loved her taste and her smell. Sweet and all woman. He darted his tongue out and licked from her opening to her clitoris. He smiled when she made a growling sound. He was able to snake one hand under her to slide a finger inside her. She was so wet that it slid in easily. He slipped a second one inside her.

“Oh fuck!” she whispered. She didn’t move very much, sliding herself back and forth against his tongue. 

She was exciting the hell out of him. He licked and sucked until she was grinding against him hard. She kept her weight off of his face, using her knees on either side of his head. 

“Steve!” she moaned and he felt her tighten around his fingers, felt her body pulsate as she rode her orgasm out. He didn’t stop, just licked and sucked a bit gentler until he felt the excitement and tension building inside her again. Her second orgasm was a little gentler as well, though Steve was not feeling calm or gentle at all by now. He wanted – he didn’t care what, he just wanted to come, too. 

She slid down him, still on top until his cock rubbed against her vagina. She grabbed him and slid down rather quickly onto him. He lifted his hips to meet her. 

“Oh god, Natasha!” he moaned as he rode him, hard and fast. She was lifting herself and then slamming back down on him. He felt like he was on fire, when he felt her tighten around him and realized that she was coming yet again. The sensation of her inner muscles pulling and squeezing him sent him over that edge, tumbling him into the pleasure he’d been chasing. 

She rode until they both were breathless and nearly boneless, then she collapsed on top of him. 

After they lay quiet and still for several minutes, she patted his cheek and then kissed it. “Don’t suppose you’re ready for another round yet?” 

He hugged her. “Might need to sleep a little before you kill us both.” 

“’Fraid I’ll love you to death?” she teased. 

“Damn right.” He grinned and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
